La pulsera negra
by BrookieLawliet
Summary: Lo que evidentemente Rose no vio cuando cerró los ojos fue, que el libro comenzó a adquirir un interesante brillo dorado que momentos después comenzó a temblar. Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de octubre "Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."


**Disclaimer:** Nada que sea reconocido me pertenece, todo es de la genial rubia Rowling, esta historia ha sido escrita sin ningún fin de lucro.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de octubre "Bloody Mary, la niña de la curva y otras leyendas urbanas" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Leyenda:** La pulsera negra.

* * *

Pelirroja, decidida e inteligente eran las palabras que mejor describían a Rose Weasley.

Nacida del matrimonio de Ron y Hermione Weasley, ambos héroes de guerra, y dentro de una de las familias más famosas del mundo mágico -ser la sobrina de Harry Potter no era algo de lo que todos pudiesen presumir-, desde el día de su nacimiento había estado rodeada de amor y de libros por parte de su madre, lo que desarrolló desde muy temprana edad su amor por la lectura.

A partir de los once años había comenzado a asistir a Hogwarts, como todos los niños normales del mundo mágico que viviesen cerca de la escuela. Nunca había sido particularmente valiente, a pesar de esto, en su 5º año había adquirido un gusto muy extraño por las historias de terror y las leyendas urbanas.

Todas las tardes después de clases iba a la biblioteca a realizar los deberes del día, pues en ese aspecto era igual de responsable que su madre, y después pasaba horas enteras leyendo, hasta que la bibliotecaria le dijera que tenía que irse pues ya era hora de cerrar.

Después de graduarse de Hogwarts decidió que sería una buena idea realizar un pequeño viaje por diversos países antes de comenzar la carrera mágica. Su último destino era Francia, y eso es lo que nos lleva al punto donde comienza esta historia.

 _30 de octubre 2026, París Francia._

Como siempre la pequeña Rose, de ahora unos 19 años, no pudo resistir la tentación de visitar una librería local en una tarde lluviosa una semana después de llegada al país franco. Estaba allí hacía aproximadamente una hora y media y cuando entró, su primera impresión fue que era el lugar de lectura más acogedor nunca antes visto y, que para ser pequeño, la variedad de libros en los estantes era fascinante.

La pelirroja Weasley pensó que le harían falta al menos unos 30 días para poder recorrer cada uno de los estantes y leer al menos las portadas de la mayoría de los libros, porque de verdad eran demasiados, y eso hacía que sus vivaces ojos azules brillasen de emoción como cuando una niña pequeña entra en una dulcería por su dosis diaria de azúcar.

Llegó al pasillo de libros internacionales y no pudo evitar detenerse allí. Recorriendo los estantes y observando títulos, encontró uno que llamó su atención, trataba sobre leyendas urbanas. Típico en ella.

La lluvia parecía haberse calmado un poco así que tomó esto como oportunidad para volver a su hotel. Sin pensárselo mucho fue directo a la caja y pagó el libro tan rápido como pudo. Una vez dentro de la calidez de su habitación se puso a observar con mayor detenimiento el libro. Visto a detalle resaltaba su lisa portada negra que con letras tétricas rezaba "Leyendas Urbanas diversas" en color blanco puro. Decidió, pues, que tomaría una ducha caliente y, después una vez en la cama, se dedicaría a leer hasta terminar el libro o caer dormida, lo que sucediese primero.

Así lo hizo, y después de unos minutos ya estaba acomodada y arropada hasta decir basta, apagó todas las luces excepto la que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer el prólogo y a continuación la primer leyenda, pero el cansancio del dia y el sonido de la lluvia de fondo hicieron de la suyas arrullando a la pobre Rose que quedó profundamente dormida antes de poder dejar el libro en la mesita.

Lo que evidentemente Rose no vio cuando cerró los ojos fue, que el libro comenzó a adquirir un interesante brillo dorado, era muy tenue, aún así procedía del libro que momentos después comenzó a temblar.

-.-.-

La luz del sol cegó los ojos azules de la chica quien no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al rostro para tratar de cubrirse, cuando se desperezó e incorporó se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en su habitación de hotel, sino en lo que parecía ser una habitación de residencia para estudiantes, lo decía por su tamaño, los muebles y la cantidad de libros que había en el escritorio al frente.

Sin perder mucho tiempo se calzó los zapatos y se acercó a los libros, todos hablaban sobre enfermedades, maldiciones, hechizos y heridas, por lo que dedujo rápidamente que esa sería la habitación de algún estudiante de medimagia. Alguien llamó a la puerta y le dijo que debía apurarse sino quería llegar tarde a su práctica del día. Una extrañada pelirroja se dirigió sin saber muy por qué al clóset y tomó lo que parecía ser el uniforme de un hospital, pero no de cualquier hospital, era de San Mungo, lo reconocía porque había estado allí algunas veces por accidentes diversos y tontos en su infancia. Se vistió y salió arrastrando los pies al pasillo, donde se encontró a una amable anciana que la saludó muy alegremente y le dijo emocionada que era hora de comenzar su primera práctica.

Genial. Al final la práctica había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que atender a una muchacha que había tenido un problema al tratar de realizar una complicada poción que terminó por explotarle en la cara y cubrirla completamente del peligroso líquido. Los medimagos y los aprendices, el grupo reducido donde se encontraba Rose, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla, llevaban realizados sabrá Merlín cuántos hechizos y encantamientos pero nada parecía funcionar, la chica debía estar realmente muy mal.

Al final, la muchacha moribunda había abierto los ojos y mirado directamente a la pelirroja durante unos segundos con una mirada tan suplicante, que la chica Weasley había quedado conmocionada. Eso renovó sus fuerzas para seguir intentando salvar las a la muchacha de cabellos castaños. No lo habían logrado.

La anciana que respondía al nombre de Ms. Collins había consolado a Rose cuando dictaron la hora de la muerte, felicitándola por el gran trabajo que había realizado pero recordándole que esa profesión a veces era así, no siempre podría salvar a todos; le encomendó entonces que le colocara la famosa pulsera negra donde se señalaban la fecha, hora, nombre y causa de la muerte del paciente, dejándola finalmente sola.

Una devastada pelirroja obedientemente colocó la pulsera de la chica en su muñeca derecha, leyéndola se enteró que su nombre era Sonia. Tenía un gran sentimiento de vacío y no pudo dejar de contemplar un rato el rostro demacrado y sin vida de la castaña, grabándose sin querer sus facciones.

Después de meditar un rato, salir y seguir trabajando, le tocó la hora de salida pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Por alguna razón los pasillos se encontraban más transitados de lo que esperaba, la mayoría eran pacientes que iban de un lado a otro. Y por algún otro motivo tenía una sensación de incomodidad. Una cansada Rose por fin entró al elevador donde se encontraba una señora que tenía un aspecto enfermizo, completamente pálido y ojeroso, como si llevase días enteros sin comer y recibiendo una serie impresionante de maltratos.

-Vaya, y yo qué pensaba que tenía mal aspecto. Pobre muchacha, debes estar muy cansada- le comentó la señora pálida.

-Si, la verdad es que hoy he tenido un día muy agotador- le respondió con voz un poco apagada.

-Debes descansar, esta profesión es muy difícil. Y los que son como tú siempre tienen demasiado trabajo que apenas y se acuerdan den que son humanos y también necesitan dormir- le dijo en un ligero tono de reproche maternal que le recordó a su abuela Molly.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la espalda de una chica de cabello castaño, que lentamente se giró dispuesta a entrar. Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de la pelirroja e inmediatamente cerró las puertas para evitar que entrase. No podía ser posible, ella misma la había visto morir esa tarde, le había colocado la pulsera y ahora había estado a solo dos metros de ella que estaba de pie, pálida y con la pulsera en la misma muñeca donde horas atrás se la había colocado.

-¿Qué te sucede, chica?- le preguntó la mujer con un dejo de preocupación.

-Esa chica…- apenas articulaba Rose que sentía el corazón tan desbocado que tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho por miedo a que éste se le saliera en cualquier momento- yo misma la vi morir hoy- jadeó- le coloqué la pulsera… La que lleva puesta en la muñeca derecha-.

-¿Cuál pulsera?-.

-La negra.

-Ah, ¿cómo esta?- preguntó la mujer enseñándole su muñeca a Rose, donde descansaba una cinta exactamente igual a la que le había colocado a la muchacha castaña.

La pelirroja gritó e intentó abrir el ascensor, pero las puertas de éste simple y sencillamente no respondían a la petición de la pelirroja, lágrimas habían comenzado a descender por sus mejillas al tiempo que la mujer se acercaba a ella. Gritaba y gritaba pero no lograba que ella se alejara, al contrario, cada vez estaba más cerca. Incluso juraba que la mujer no estaba tocando el suelo, sino que flotaba sobre él como un espectro.

La garganta se le secaba al saberse sola, encerrada e indefensa dentro de esas cuatro reducidas paredes metálicas. Las fuerzas la abandonaban, sentía como si algo estuviese consumiendo toda su energía y, aunque trataba de luchar contra ello, resultaba ser mucho más fuerte que ella. La opresión en el pecho estaba dificultándole la respiración, la cual se alternaba entre desesperada y dificultosa, como sea, el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones que ardían. Lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue el rostro de la mujer mucho más cerca de ella, que sonreía de una forma demasiado macabra para su salud.

-.-.-

El grito resonó por toda la habitación y una agitada Rose se incorporó en la cama dentro de su habitación del hotel francés, mirando por la ventana vio que estaba por amanecer. Todo había sido una terrible y escalofriante pesadilla. Eso le pasaba por andar leyendo cosas de terror antes de dormir. Aún sostenía el libro, así que lo dejó en la mesita de noche donde consultó su reloj. Eran las 5:30 am. Todo estaba bien, hasta ese momento en el que se restregó los ojos y entonces un segundo grito se escuchó cuando lo vio, en su muñeca derecha había una pulsera negra que decía:

 _Rose Weasley._

 _31 de octubre 2026._

 _5:31 am._

 _Hotel Keppler, París, Francia._

* * *

Sin sentido, como todo lo que escribo. Definitivamente el terror no es mi fuerte. De cualquier forma espero que lo hayan disfrutado y así.

Mucha suerte a todos los participantes del reto :3


End file.
